


Queen's Blood

by TerribleAndRed



Series: Red is the Warmest Color: Cersei and Melisandre are Ice and Fire [6]
Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: A Song of Ice and Fire References, Alternate Universe - Witchcraft, Biting, Blood, Blood Kink, Cunnilingus, F/F, Face Licking, Finger Sucking, Fingerfucking, Game of Thrones References, Hair-pulling, Happy Cersei, Inspired by A Song of Ice and Fire, Inspired by Game of Thrones, Lesbian Relationship, Lesbian Sex, Licking, Long Hair, Magic Fingers, Mating Bites, Melisandre of Asshai - Freeform, Menstrual Sex, Menstruation, Menstruation Kink, Narcissism, Neck Kissing, Nipple Licking, Oral Sex, Past Cersei Lannister/Jaime Lannister, Period blood, Pubic Hair, Queen Cersei Lannister, Self-Love, Vaginal Fingering, Witch - Freeform, Witches, ass grabbing, blonde hair, f/f - Freeform, melisandre - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-16
Updated: 2018-08-16
Packaged: 2019-06-28 10:19:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 979
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15705264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TerribleAndRed/pseuds/TerribleAndRed
Summary: "There is power in Queen’s blood,” Melisandre said with a sly smile, before moving her mouth down Cersei's stomach, her lips kissing each part of her skin as they slid downwards...





	Queen's Blood

Lying in bed, Cersei rolled over onto her side as Melisandre approached, unfastening her red robe. Melisandre had already been awake, clearly waiting for Cersei to awaken, and as the early morning light streamed in through the windows, her eyes danced with excitement as she undressed and slipped off her robe to rejoin her lover in bed.  Cersei’s face scrunched up in a look of pain, different from its usual grimace of annoyance at everyone else and its usual smirk of pleasure towards Melisandre. Melisandre knelt down beside the bed and cupped Cersei’s face in one hand, stroking her bare shoulder with the other. “You’re in pain,” she said. Cersei huffed and sat up. “My blood. It came this morning, sooner than I expected. Look.” She threw the sheet off her bare body and Melisandre took in the sight of the sheets around Cersei’s ass and upper legs stained with blood. “It hurts a bit,” she said, placing her hands on her stomach, her golden hair also falling down to her bellybutton and matted with sweat from their wild past night.

Melisandre softly smiled with her lips closed, and she put one of her hands over Cersei’s on her stomach and another hand on her upper thigh. “Open,” she said. “I’m sore,” Cersei replied, raising her eyebrow and cocking her head at Melisandre. Melisandre simply smiled again and repeated, “open.” Cersei looked into her lover’s red eyes and all the pain melted away. She opened her legs to reveal blood trickling down her thighs. Melisandre removed the hand that cupped Cersei’s cheek from her face and traced her index finger down Cersei’s bare chest, to her navel, to the top of her vagina, and then inside, where she stuck her finger in deep, drawing it out slowly while never unlocking her gaze from Cersei’s. Their eyes still meeting as Melisandre knelt on her knees, Melisandre slowly drew her long, graceful finger out of Cersei’s vulva and then slipped it inside her own mouth, where she twirled it seductively inside and sucked on it, hard, before drawing it out, leaving a trace of blood on her chin. Cersei laughed. “What are you doing?” “There is power in Queen’s blood,” Melisandre replied, and then got off her knees and jumped onto the bed, where she knelt above Cersei on her hands and knees, lowering herself down onto Cersei’s body for a kiss.

Cersei grabbed Melisandre’s hair with desperate longing as they kissed, and Melisandre traced her fingers over the blood that caked Cersei’s inner thighs, guiding them up to the hairs crusted with blood. Cersei pulled Melisandre’s hair back forcefully enough that Melisandre’s head was tilted far back onto her neck, almost as if it would snap off if Cersei pulled it any harder. Cersei licked the blood off Melisandre’s chin, and released her hair from its grasp. Panting, Melisandre pressed her lips to Cersei’s breasts, kissing them all over, teasing Cersei’s nipples with her tongue, before moving her mouth lower. Jaime had made love to her when she bled; the slickness between her legs made it easier for him to slip inside. But never, never had he touched her blood, wanted her blood, began to kiss it as Melisandre now did.

She eagerly lapped up the blood that flowed from Cersei’s opening, as if it were red wine instead of every woman’s burden, her lips sucking on Cersei’s wet vaginal lips forcefully. Cersei arched her back and sighed-- Jaime had never possessed Melisandre’s skill with a tongue, and always kept his tongue away while she bled. But Melisandre was fearless, not just fearless, almost fanatical, as she eat Cersei out forcefully, with more passion than she ever had before, sucking blood in between her teeth and lapping it up between her lips and onto her tongue. She raised her head and smiled, dark red blood covering her mouth and cheeks and chin, her red eyes gleaming with pleasure. Cersei pressed Melisandre’s head down to hers again. “I want to taste myself” she whispered into Melisandre’s ear, and the two women embraced, Melisandre lying atop Cersei and digging her hands into her golden hair as they kissed. Cersei tasted iron, something slightly bitter, something _good_. Their tongues twisted around one another’s, and Cersei drained the blood from her lover’s mouth. As Melisandre massaged Cersei’s scalp while kissing her, Cersei moved her mouth away from Melisandre’s onto her blood-stained left cheek, which she bit, and she tightly grabbed Melisandre’s butt with her hand. Melisandre yelped in pleasure, and she sucked upon and bit Cersei’s neck in return, after sweeping Cersei’s thick hair off her neck where it cascaded onto the pillows. Cersei took Melisandre’s face in her hands and sat up, so that the women sat facing one another on the bed, their legs intertwined over a puddle of blood. She licked her own blood off of Melisandre’s face, and Melisandre sighed. The wetness between her thighs stained Melisandre’s as well, and she flipped Melisandre over, which made the red woman laugh, to suck and lick the blood off her thighs. “You like the taste of yourself, “Melisandre said slyly. “Especially the way I taste on you,” Cersei replied.

  
After both women had climaxed they lay in bed together on their side, legs warm and wet with sweat and blood, Melisandre holding Cersei in her arms and stroking her hair. “Why is it that men shy away when a woman bleeds?” Cersei asked. “Men fear what they do not know,” Melisandre intoned in her deep, melodic voice. “And you,” Cersei said, “you fear nothing.” “Only the long night that never ends,” Melisandre said, which made Cersei laugh. “Yes, _that_ again,” she smirked. “It’s getting late in the morning, and the Queen has duties. We shall wash one another off, and then I’ll tell my handmaiden: we’ll need fresh sheets for the bed.”


End file.
